ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Spidermonkey
Ultimate Spidermonkey is the evolved form of Spidermonkey. Appearance Ben as Ultimate Spidermonkey Ultimate Spidermonkey has a large gorilla body with purple skin and black fur. Ultimate Spidermonkey has six eyes and lost Spidermonkey's tail and extra pair of arms, but they get replaced with two pairs of retractable spider legs that can fold into his waist. Ultimate Spidermonkey wears the evolved Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Albedo as Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey has red eyes, brown skin, and yellow spider fangs on each side of his mouth. Instead of the purple spider legs, Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey has two extra sets of gorilla arms. Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey wears the evolved Ultimatrix symbol, which has eight spikes now instead of four, on his stomach. Ult. spidermonkey Official pose.jpg|Ben as Ultimate Spidermonkey Powers and Abilities Split Mouth OV Spidermonkey.png|Ultimate Spidermonkey opening his mouth Affobovultspidershoot.png|Ultimate Spidermonkey shooting webs from his mouth Ultimate Spidermonkey is stronger than his devolved form, and is strong enough to take down Four Arms. By splitting his lower jaw in two halves, Ultimate Spidermonkey can shoot webs from his mouth, much more than Spidermonkey can shoot from his tail. His web is strong enough to hold Humungousaur from escaping, as seen in Double or Nothing with Hugh. Ultimate Spidermonkey's spider legs can pull things and break them almost like he is using his hands. Ultimate Spidermonkey can fold his spider legs into his hips, and attack with the tips of his spider legs as they're sharp. Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey doesn't have these. In Cosmic Destruction, Ultimate Spidermonkey can pound the ground to make small shockwaves, and spin his spider legs around to damage enemies around him. He appears to be extremely durable, able to survive a close range nuclear explosion, although he was knocked out as a result. Ultimate Spidermonkey is highly agile and can run very fast. Weaknesses Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey can be put to sleep by Argit's quills. History Ultimate Alien *Ultimate Spidermonkey first appeared in Fame. **Ultimate Spidermonkey defeated Bivalvan. *In Reflected Glory, **Ultimate Spidermonkey was defeated by Psyphon, then saved by Cash and JT. *In The Transmogrification of Eunice, **Ultimate Spidermonkey was defeated by Sunder. *In The Purge, **Ultimate Spidermonkey defeated Driscoll. *In Simian Says, **Ultimate Spidermonkey defeated Mizaru. *In Double or Nothing, **Ultimate Spidermonkey defeated Hugh. **Later, Ultimate Spidermonkey readied to battle Albedo, but reverted to Ben when going through a force-field. *In The Mother of All Vreedles, **Ultimate Spidermonkey failed to defeat The Vreedles in space, because of the lack of oxygen and fell back to Earth. *In Night of the Living Nightmare, **In a dream, Ultimate Spidermonkey was defeated by Vilgax. Omniverse *In The Ultimate Heist, **Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey defeated Shocksquatch and Four Arms before being put to sleep by Argit's quills. *In A Fistful of Brains, **Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey defeated Shocksquatch. *In For a Few Brains More, **''Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey was defeated by Atomix. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Fame'' (first appearance) *''Reflected Glory'' *''The Transmogrification of Eunice'' *''The Purge'' *''Simian Says'' *''Double or Nothing'' (x2) *''The Mother of All Vreedles'' *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (dream) Ben 10: Omniverse *''The Ultimate Heist'' (first re-appearance; used by Albedo) *''A Fistful of Brains'' (used by Albedo) *''For a Few Brains More (used by Albedo) Comics *Hero Times Two *Remote Control Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Ultimate Spidermonkey is a playable character in Cosmic Destruction. Ultimate Spidermonkey is the most used ultimate form in the game, he is used twice while the other ultimates are used once. Naming and Translations Trivia *Ultimate Spidermonkey's spider legs resemble the Marvel villain Doctor Octopus' tentacles. *Ultimate Spidermonkey commonly grabs a long object to fight with (a large pole in ''Reflected Glory, a tree in The Transmogrification of Eunice). *In Reflected Glory, Ultimate Spidermonkey's jaw kept splitting whenever he spoke. This didn't happen in any other appearance. *Ultimate Spidermonkey is the Alien Of The Month in February. *Ultimate Spidermonkey shoots webs from his mouth, similar to Munya. Both of them have four spider legs. References See Also */Gallery/ *Spidermonkey *Freed Ultimate Spidermonkey *Videos Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ultimate Versions Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Arachnichimp Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Strength Aliens Category:Large Aliens Category:Ultimate alien aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens